Hunger
by Invader Nav
Summary: Something terrifying has happened to Zim. And now he has cravings- powerful cravings. Cravings to drink blood. He's been turned into a neophyte and he and Dib have until next full moon to find a cure. They're being watched. And the Hunger is hard to fight
1. The Girl With Silver Eyes

**Hello everyone, I am going to start this off with a fairly normal author's note. A first for everything. I am so proud of myself! *sniff* Anyway, if you read my story 'A Rip in Reality', then you know I'm doing something new and am now working on two stories at once. This story, unlike many of my others, has very short chappies. I mean VERY short. I could post seven in a day if I wanted to. That's why I'm doing it at the same time as my other story. So, enough of my nonsense. On with the story. ENJOY! There is no romance between Zim and Athena.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim. All rights go to the magnificent Jhonen Vasquez. Bow to him. BOW I SAY!**

Chapter 1

The Girl With Silver Eyes

"Stupid summer camp."

Zim glared out the window as the filthy, yellow skool bus, jammed with smelly, screaming children drove along the dirt road, picking up dust and sending it flying off to the sides. Zim had been forced to go as a result of the 'Skool Wide Summer Learning Fun Program'. A student had to have a signed slip saying they'd be busy all summer or off doing something else in order to get out of going.

Zim, unfortunetly, didn't have parents to sign the form. And the roboparents' signature didn't work. Apparently, 'Mom' and 'Dad' weren't acceptable. So, here he was, forced to ride in the God-for-saken death trap known as the skool bus, hurtling past trees and into the woods to Camp Blue Moon.

'At least the Dib-monkey isn't here.' Zim thought as he watched the green blur of the outside world through his window. Dib had managed to get a signature from Professor Membrane and was excused from going. At first, Zim had been confused why. Weren't the woods home to werewolves and Big Feet? It seemed like Heaven for someone like Dib. But Zim soon learned that summer camps held more than their fair share of pranksters and Dib had experienced their cruel jokes first hand last year. He apparently didn't want to relive his experiences.

Zim sighed, cursing himself for not just forging a signature, or perhaps taking Dib's. And just when he thought things couldn't get worse, he heard _it..._

"Hiya bestest buddy!" came the ever-so-joyful voice of Keef as he skipped up the aisle to Zim.

"THE KEEF CREATURE!" Zim cried. For a moment, he was confused as to why Keef was coming to see him just then. Then he noticed he was alone in his seat. He just managed to stick his leg out to block the empty spot beside him.

"Hiya Zim! Isn't it great that we're both going to summer camp together? If only Dib were here, we'd have all kinds of fun! Ooh, maybe we'll get the same cabin! Then we could stay up all night and tell scary stories, or make shadow puppet shows or look at bugs!" He smiled as he pointed to the empty spot next to Zim. "Can I sit next to you?"

"Uh, this spot is taken." Zim said. Keef tilted his head to the side, still smiling. "By who?" Zim glared at the red-headed child. "By my invisible friend, Bob. Now shoo."

Keef nodded, his creepy smile unaffected. "Okee Dokee!" He bounded back to his seat, turning around before sitting and waved. "Bye Zim! Bye Bob!" The bus hit a pot hole just then, causing Keef to momentarily become airborn, the result being him doing a face plant in the seat and fall backwards, hitting his head on the filthy floor.

The bus erupted into laughter, and Zim joined them, actually finding a moment of enjoyment in the horrid bus ride. The moment was short lived, however, when he felt a prickly sensation on the back of his neck. The kind of sensation one only feels when they're being watched.

Zim turned in his seat to find a girl with jet-black hair that fell around her shoulders perfectly straight. Her lips were bright red, a contrast to her pale skin. She was wearing a gray top and black pants. But the thing that struck him most were her eyes.

They were silver and, although she was towards the back of the bus, Zim could tell they were trained right on him. When she saw he was looking at her, her mouth curved into a smile. It wasn't a friendly smile, it was an evil smile, a knowing smile. It sent a shiver up Zim's spine and made his squeedily spooch twist into an uncomfortable knot.

He swallowed thickly and realized his heart was racing. Racing with fear. He wasn't sure how or why this particular human made him feel this way. So nervous, so afraid. Like a vulnerable animal trapped in the eyes of a predator. In fact, it was her eyes that kept him there, unable to turn away from her hypnotic gaze.

Her silver eyes bore into his contacted ones, fogging his mind until he couldn't remember anything. Who he was, where he was, what he was doing. All he could see through the fog were her silver eyes.

A paper ball passed in front of his vision, snapping him out of his trance. He blinked, trying to clear his mind. He shook his head vigorously as he turned back around, confused at what had just happened. He couldn't remember much, just feeling like he was being watched and turning around. That was it. So why did he feel so weird all of a sudden? He couldn't think straight. All he could remember was turning around, that was it. Nothing else.

And eyes.

Gleaming, silver eyes.

**Probably the worst chappy I've ever written ever. Next one will be better, I promise. Don't kill me for how horrid it is. Like I said, the chappies will be very short but quickly updated. Don't worry about that. REVIEW! And no, Zim will not sparkle.**

**Chapter 2- Midnight Meetings.**


	2. Midnight Meetings

**I think this is the fastest I've ever updated. HUZZAH! It is in this chappy that Zim is bitten. In case you havn't already guessed, the girl with silver eyes (Athena) is a vampire. Now, what she says in this chappy might confuse you, but I already have an explanation chappy from her POV planned out to explain why she calls Zim 'Tenner'. Hope you enjoy. And a big thank you to all who have reviewed. It puts a smile on my face. This chappy is longer, thank God.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Invader Zim characters. I only own Athena. I WISH I OWNED INVADER ZIM! **

Chapter 2: Midnight Meetings

Zim had spent most of his summer avoiding all of the other kids at all costs. But that wasn't an easy accomplishment when everything you do, you need a partner, or 'buddy', as the camp counselors had called them. He'd had the horrible experience of being trapped in a canoe in the middle of the lake with Keef for several hours before the people on shore decided they were bored with Zim's screams and rescued them. Zim wasn't sure what had been more terrifying- being surrounded by water with no way to safety or being trapped with Keef.

'Keef,' he'd decided. 'Definately Keef.'

He hadn't been happy with his cabin conditions, either. He'd been placed with Willy, Torque and The Letter M. Between the taunting, the teasing and the bullying, they'd made him miserable. Zim hated to admit it, but Dib had been smart in avoiding summer camp. He now realized why he hadn't come.

Also, due to not being surrounded by his technology, Zim couldn't recharge his PAK, so he had to recharge naturally- by sleeping. This had caused his guard to be down and made him the punt of many pranks. He was just glad it was finally over. He didn't think he could take one more camp fire sing along, and only surviving on the cafeteria's 'organic' waffles was starting to make him ill.

It was the last night before they were to go home, and Zim couldn't wait for the day to be over with. His summer's end couldn't have come sooner. Other children were giving final goodbyes, collecting the phone numbers of friends or e-mail addresses. Keef was running around getting _everyone's_ number, though most of them were fake. Zim knew it was only a matter of time before Keef found him, and he was _determined_ to avoid him for as long as he could.

The camp counselors were down by the lake, feeding a big bonfire and singing the campfire songs, but they gave them obnoxious new lyrics. The kids were down at the dock, splashing around in the lake under the light of the full moon that shone brightly in the night sky. Zim stood at the edge of the woods, avoiding all of the last minute fun. He just wanted to have some time by himself, possibly take off the horrid, scratchy contact lenses he'd been forced to wear all day and night, maybe even massage his sore antennae. He just wanted to take a break from all the screaming children, the scolding counselors. As he leaned against a tree, he finally found himself beginning to relax.

That's when he saw the most horrifying sight ever.

Keef coming up the hill with his paper full of phone numbers.

Before Keef could get near him, Zim darted into the woods. He could hear Keef following him, calling his name. Zim dodged trees and jumped over bushes, desperate to get away. But he couldn't seem to put distance between them. In a panic, four spider legs sprouted from his PAK and lifted him into a tree. Hiding in the shadows, he watched as Keef ran past his perch and off into the darkness, still calling his name and waving his piece of paper around. He let out a sigh of relief as his PAK legs lowered him to the ground. Feeling satisfied that he'd lost him, Zim turned around to make his way to camp.

And then realized he had no idea which way camp was.

He turned in a circle, hoping for some sort of clue. But it all looked the same. Groaning, Zim took to one direction, hoping it would lead him to camp.

"I don't believe this," he mumered under his breath as he angrily kicked a stone. "It's finally the last day of this _filthy_ summer camp, and I might be stuck here because I got lost running from the Keef-human!" Zim slapped a tree branch out of the way, only to have it swing back and hit him in the face. His patience was already wearing thin and his temper was being tested. In fact, he would have vaporized the entire tree if he hadn't noticed a clearing in the trees.

"Finally! I'm back at camp!" Zim never thought he'd be happy to say those words. But as he made his way to the clearing in the trees he realized, much to his great dissappointment and annoyance, that he wasn't back at camp. He'd reached the sandy shore of the lake. A smooth log lay halfway in between the forest's edge and the water, a perfect spot for a couple to sit and watch the stars. He wondered if the counselors knew about this spot. But he didn't care so much about that as he cared about getting back to camp. 'If I follow the lake shore back, it should lead me to camp.' he thought. But just as this thought entered his head, his antennae twitched under his wig as they picked up the sound of a twig snapping.

"Finally," a voice said behind him. Zim shrieked and jumped back, drawing four lasers from his PAK, ready to attack whatever was behind him. A girl stood just in the trees, hidden by the shadows. He couldn't really see her face, but her eyes seemed to glow in the dark. They were silver and were watching him closely, intently. She stepped forward, into the moonlight and the rest of her was revealed.

She was rather tall and had pale skin. She had bright red lips that curved into a triumphant smile. A curtain of straight black hair was tucked behind her ears, which both had a diamond earing in them. She was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt and red pants. Zim recognized her. She'd been watching him all summer, watching his every move it seemed. The silvery moonlight danced off of her hair as she began walking towards him, taking long, deliberate strides.

"Finally," she said again, her eyes widening in expectaion, in excitement. Zim narrowed his eyes at the girl. "What are you doing following the mighty Zim?" The girl didn't seem to hear him, but continued to stride towards him. "I've been watching you." she said, her voice as soft as a whisper. Zim tried to turn away, tried to tear his gaze from hers, but he couldn't. Every circuit in his PAK screamed for him to run, but his body wouldn't obey. He was trapped in her hypnotic gaze, unable to escape.

"Have you noticed me watching you, Tenner?"

Zim heard her voice as though she were talking to him from a great distance. He seemed dazed and was unable to focus.

"Have you noticed me, Tenner?"

He tried his best to form words as he felt the fog surround him. "I am Zim."

"No, you're Tenner. Or you will be. I've waited so long to find you, and now that I have, I can finally entertwine us again. To begin our eternal life together! Just like we tried so many years ago. Our blood will mingle under the full moon, and we'll finally be together again. Finally."

Zim had no idea what she was talking about, too confused to make any sense of her words. "I don't... understand." He felt delicate arms around him and made a pathetic attempt to escape. But he felt so weak, so helpless. He was trapped in her embrace.

"After so long of searching, I finally found you, Tenner. Fate took you from me once, I won't let it happen again. Once our blood mingles, our love will be renewed. I tried to get you alone last full moon, but you were in a canoe, trapped in the middle of the lake with that annoying, happy, red-headed child. So I had to wait weeks for the next one. This one. I waited centuries to find you again, what's a few more weeks? So tonight, I will bite you. I will drink your blood and you will drink mine. Then we will finally be allowed to live our lives together- forever."

Zim felt so dazed, so confused. He wasn't Tenner, this girl had the wrong person. But he couldn't do anything. He was so tired...

Zim tried to pull away again, desperate to escape.

"Shh," the girl whispered. "Don't try to move. Don't try to think, darling. Keep staring into my eyes. That's right. See? Your mind is emptying. You remember nothing. You are floating on a cloud."

Bleating sounds escaped his lips, like a tiny, frightened animal caught in a trap. Zim's head fell back, his throat emerald in the moonlight.

"I have fogged your mind, and you won't remember a word I've said. You won't even remember ME until I want you to. Until I am ready to fly with you, to spend every night- for eternity- with you."

The girl leaned forward, lowering her face to his throat. "You feel nice, don't you Tenner? You feel dizzy and happy, and the stars are spinning so gracefully, aren't they? It's all so beautiful and soft, isn't it, darling? So romantic. You always were so romantic."

His soft cries stopped. Zim stared up at her, open-mouthed, his eyes glassy, his chest moving rapidly up and down.

The silver eyed girl pulled down Zim's pink collar. Her curved fangs made a wet slick sound as they slid down from her gums. She worked her tongue over her fangs, trying to wet them, but her mouth was dry as sand. She couldn't resist anymore and lowered her head, her rough tongue scraping over the soft skin, licking his neck hungrily. She opened her mouth wide and brought the fangs down. Pierced the pale, green skin. Sank the sharp fangs deep into his throat.

And began to drink.

**Yup, another cliffy. I'm happy with this chappy, unlike the last one. Like I said, what Athena is saying will be explained in a later chappy, probably called 'Athena and Tenner' from her POV. I'll try and post the next chappy fast. I hope you all enjoyed! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Next chapter- "It's all a blur"**


	3. It's all a blur

**This story is doing better than I thought it would. That makes me happy, because I think I suck! But apparently not, and that's good. A thank you to Sideos for the advice on not starting too many sentences with 'Zim something'. I'll work on that. And don't worry, this story is NOT all about the OC. There will be two chappies TOPS where it's mostly told from her POV. I plan on keeping Zim and Dib center stage. The only reason she's appears in the rest of the story is explained in this chappy. She actually only has a few cameos throughout it, and comes in when I see fit. I have this preplanned. She's important towards the end, but not the biggest role player throughout the plot, she just helps it. Athena is a part of the story, but I am NOT making this all about her. No worries about that. This story is about Zim's new Hunger.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does. I only own Athena.**

**Chapter 3- "It's all a blur"**

Zim gazed up at the purple night sky, the dancing, twinkling stars. He felt a gentle pain at his throat, softer than a misquito bite. He struggled to think. But the moon shone so brightly- like a harsh spotlight- and the stars danced so giddily, he felt dizzy, sleepy. He couldn't focus. What was happening? Where was he?

Focus. Focus.

He blinked hard. But it all seemed fuzzy, far away.

He heard a strange sound. Like a dog drinking noisily from a bowl. And what was that sharp, metallic smell?

So many questions. But he couldn't think straight. And the fog claimed his mind again.

...

Athena gazed down at Zim, breathing deeply, feeling the cool night air brush against her hot face. She licked her lips, the rich, iron-tasting liquid so sweet on her tongue. The lake lapped gently against the sandy shore, trees whispered and shook. Somewhere a night dove cooed gently. She felt alive again; alive and strong.

She felt happy, almost giddy. Reunited with her lost love. She wanted to shout it into the wind. She wanted to fly over the lake, crying his name. "Tenner... Tenner...!"

'But first we must finish', she told herself. 'I have drunk deeply. And now it's your turn. I'm here, darling. I know you have waited as long and impatiently as I have.' And now finally, here he was, in her arms, ready to take the final step.

"Oh."

She raised her head abruptly, hearing the snap of a twig on the ground.

_'No. No. No.'_

She tilted Zim's head up and slid her arm around his shoulders. She could smell someone approaching. A boy. She could hear the blood pumping through his veins before he even appeared. She turned as Keef stepped into view.

"Zim! I've been looking for you everywhere! I need your phone number-" Keef stopped when he saw Athena. "Oh, hi Athena! What are you doing out here?"

Athena tried her best to keep her temper in check as she answered, to resist the urge to tear him apart with her bare hands, an easy feat. "I was taking a walk and found Zim sleeping. I'm going to take him back to his cabin."

"Okay!" Keef said a little too cheerfully. "I'll get his number tomorrow before he leaves." He waved before darting back into the woods.

Had the spell been broken?

Athena turned back to her love, her prize.

Zim sat up, shaking his head. "Why do I feel so dizzy?" "Don't move." Athena said. "You're okay." She reached for him but Zim let out a shriek and jumped away from the girl.

"Who are you?" he cried, pointing at her accusingly, narrowing his eyes at her. "Come back, Zim. Just a few more moments." But Zim stepped farther away, fear and confusion evident on his face. "Stay away from me!" he yelled before taking off, running through the tall, wet grass.

Athena watched, shocked, her mouth hanging open. 'So close! We were so close! But you didn't finish, Tenner. You didn't finish.' She could still taste his blood on her tongue.

So close.

'We _will_ be together for eternity, Tenner. I won't stay away. I will follow you. I will follow you home. You won't know me. You won't remember me, so it will be easy. Our blood will mingle. I promise. I will come. I will come for you. I won't let you get away this time.'

Then she opened her mouth in a cry of fury.

(The next day)

Zim woke up early the next day feeling tired and light-headed.

He'd had his things packed for a week and was glad to finally be leaving the _filthy_ camp. He'd programmed the roboparents to drive straight to the camp, and had activated a hologram projector inside the voot cruiser to disguise it as a car.

He stood outside his cabin, waiting for his ride home. He'd told them to be there at the crack of dawn, so as to avoid the commotion of the morning, which was sure to be hectic. He rubbed his arms, shivering in the damp morning air. He yawned as he wrapped his arms around himself.

'Why do I feel so tired?'

Finally Zim heard the familiar and comforting hum of his voot's engine as the disguised Irken vehicle soared over the trees and stopped to rest in front of him, the tinted windows already rolled down.

"Hello, son." the roboparents said in unison, and Zim could only guess that their unfocused eyes were supposed to be trained on him.

"Hi, master!" GIR cried, sticking his head out the window. He was wearing his green dog outfit and his tongue was sticking out. Minimoose appeared next to him and squeeked his greetings. Skoodge, unfortunetly, had business on Irk to attend to and had left shortly after Zim went off to summer camp. He was to be back a few weeks into Zim's skool year.

"GIR, I've told you a thousand times that while in disguise, you're not supposed to talk. Why do I have to keep telling-"

He was cut off by GIR jumping out of the car and launching himself at Zim, tackling him to the ground as he sat on his stomach and hugged his neck, crying, "I missed you so much!"

"GIR! Get off!" Zim cried. "Your master commands it!" But of course GIR didn't listen and continued to nearly choke the alien.

The Irken finally managed to distangle himself from his robotic minion, gasping for breath as he set him on the ground. "GIR, take care of my luggage. Actually make yourself useful."

Under his disguise, the parts of GIR that were a carefree cycan changed to an obediant red as he saluted his master before shoving Zim's things into the back of the voot all at once.

Zim climbed into the diguised voot as though going into a purple car that hovered a foot off the ground and had a green dog and a purple floating moose as passengers was the most normal thing in the entire world. GIR climbed in after the alien and began trying to tell him all the things he'd done while he'd been gone, but Zim quieted him by quickly pointing out the window and crying, "Look over there!", causing the hyperactive robot to press his face against the glass.

The Irken sighed in relief, finally getting some piece and quiet for the first time since the beginning of the summer. He rested his head against the back of the seat, closing his eyes. "Computer", he said aloud, "reroute and set course for home, set controls to autopilot."

"Processing," the neutral voice of Zim's computer said, obeying the alien's command. "So... how was camp?", it asked casually, trying to start a conversation with the anti-social Irken.

"It was horrible. I was picked on every day, I was expected to swim in their _ filthy _lake, ate disgusting food and had to sing sickening songs about 'friendship' and similar garbage. I'm just glad it's finally over." He heard the computer sigh in annoyance.

"Did you at least try to have fun on your last day?"

Zim opened his mouth to reply, but closed it, frowning as thought lines creased his forhead. "I don't... remember."

The computer let out a scoff of disbelief. "You don't remember? It was only yesterday!"

"You don't think I know that? I just... can't remember." Zim closed his eyes, delving into the memory banks in his PAK, searching for the answer that eluded him. But all he got was fog. He couldn't see past it, and when he tried, he found himself become light headed and dizzy.

"It's all a blur." he confessed quietly, looking down. He glanced out the window as the voot began to rise, ready to take off. The last thing Zim saw of the camp was a girl.

She was leaning against the sign that had the camp's name, Camp Blue Moon, painted on it. She had straight black hair that fell past her shoulders and pale skin. She wore a black sweater over gray skinny jeans. Her red lips curved into a smile and she watched Zim intently, her silver eyes locked with his.

Zim didn't recognize her and, later, he wouldn't even remember seeing her.

**Yup, Athena has just gone stalker. :) I took Sideos' advice to heart and hopefully this chapter is an improvement from the last two. The next chappy will be a bit gorey, I warn you. I'm sure you can guess why once you see the name.**

**Next chapter- Such a Powerful Craving**


	4. Such a Powerful Craving

**I am happy to know that so many of you are enjoying this story. I'm getting a lot of great advice and tips from you reviewers, as well as compliments. It makes me smile for, as I stated in my last author's note, I don't think this story is all that. But enough with that, let's move onto the story! Hm, short author's note. I have a lot of space here. Yup, a lot of space. ... Okay. And I spelled Elementry wrong on purpose. Hehe, I liked writing Ms. Bitters. :)**

**Warning- Contains gore.**

**Disclaimer- I don't really know why I have to put this in every chappy, but I think if I don't Jhonen's gonna find someway of getting my number and telling me off. Not that I'd care, HE'D BE TALKING TO ME! I do not own Invader Zim, I only own the creepy stalker vampire, Athena.**

**Chapter 4- Such a Powerful Craving**

Zim never thought he'd be happy to go back to skool.

He was grateful to be back in the familiar surroundings, and didn't even mind the comments thrown his way. At least he was away from the dreadful summer camp. Next year, he would definately follow Dib's example and not go.

He was surprised to see he still had his old hag-of-a-teacher, Ms. Bitters. Dib had suggested that she was some sort of witch who was haunting that particular class all throughout L Ementree Skool. Of course, no one had believed him.

As Zim settled in his desk, which was in the same spot as before, Ms. Bitters slithered from behind her desk, which was cast in shadows so as not to burn her ancient skin.

"Alright, you pack of snivelling wastes of skin, seeing as today is the first day of skool, I've decided that, for the first part of class, you are all going to be forced to watch a cheesy movie with such horrible graphics that it still mistifies me as to why it was allowed to be sold in stores."

The class erupted into an uncoordinated orchestra of cheers, startling Zim. The only person who didn't seem too enthusiastic was Dib, who only sighed.

As the projector was rolled out of the closet and the screen came down, someone switched off the lights. Zim layed his head against the back of his chair and sank low in his desk. The movie began with blood-red dripping credits and organ music boomed from the speakers. The title was 'Curse of the Vampire'. When the class saw this, there was a chorus of groans. Dib finally seemed interested in the movie and sat up. A few students mumbled their complaints, which was met with a dirty look from Ms. Bitters, which quickly quited them.

The opening scene started out with a black-caped female creeping across a sleeping, teenage boy's room and over to his bed. The boy woke up-just in time to scream- as the vampire sank her fangs deep into his throat.

Usually, Zim would just try and enjoy a movie; he'd learned to pretend less he hurt GIR's feelings. But as the movie started, he suddenly felt strange- a fluttery feeling that began in his squeedily spooch and rose up to tighten his throat. He put his forehead against the cool wood of the desk, but it didn't seem to help. Sitting back up, he pressed his back against the back of his chair, hard to do because of his PAK. He watched three vampires transform from bats into human form. They forced open a window of a girl's house and slipped inside.

Zim's chest tightened. A cold sweat made his hands clammy on the inside of his gloves. He swallowed hard. 'Why do I feel so strange? Did I catch something? Am I sick?' On the screen, a tall, thin vampire crept up behind a couch where a teenage girl was reading a magezine. He lowered his head, sank his fangs into the girl's neck-

- and Zim began to scream.

He opened his mouth in a high, shrill wail from somewhere deep inside him. He saw the class turn to him, saw their shocked expressions. The movie was stopped and the lights came back on.

"Is he okay?" a girl cried.

No, he wasn't okay.

He wasn't okay because he couldn't stop screaming.

...

Shrouded in darkness, Athena stood up on the street and gazed up at the skool. A black mist encircled her, keeping her well out of sight as she moved across the playground and climbed over the fence with ease. She could hear voices and a movie begin playing. She raised her silver eyes and saw the lights go off in the top window of the disgusting building. The mist swirled around her as she crept up to it. She could now hear the heartbeats in the room, hear the pulsing of blood through veins.

She gazed up at the window above her and listened for one heartbeat. One special heartbeat.

'Tenner, I am here for you. I can feel your heart quicken for me. You know I'm out here. You know I have followed you. Yes, we must wait. We have weeks until the next full moon. That will seem like an eternity to me, darling. But at least I can be nearby while I wait. I will be watching you. I promise to stay near you all the time. I won't let you out of my sight. You won't get away from me. Not this time. And as you begin to change, to gain your new powers, you will be ready for me. Ready to start your immortal life by my side. Can you hear my thoughts, Tenner? Can you sense that I'm near? Can you feel my nearness?'

She stood so still now, like a dark statue inside the circling, dense fog. Listening... listening...

And then she heard it.

She heard the shrill scream from the room above.

Zim's scream.

A smile spread over her red lips.

"Yes...yes!"

...

How long did he scream? Zim had no idea.

When he finally stopped, it was like waking from a dream. There was a group of students gathered around him, concern on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Zita asked.

"What was _that_ about?"

"You sure freaked us out."

Zim shook his head, clearing it. "Sorry."

"Do you need to go to the nurse or something?" another student asked.

"No, I'm fine." the alien said, swallowing, his mouth still dry. A few students exchanged glances, unsure of what to make of it. Ms. Bitters pushed her way through the group of children and loomed menacingly over him with a scowl on her face.

"I guess we're not finishing the movie." She slunk back to her desk and turned to face the class. "Go back to your seats and turn your horrible textbooks to page 1,005. Now!" she barked harshly.

The kids immediately dispersed back to their seats to do as they were told. "Cool screaming, Zim." The Letter M told him as he sat.

"Glad you like it." Zim mumered.

'Why did I scream like that? Why?'

As the lesson began, he became curious and glanced over at Dib. His face had been missing from the group of kids around him.

Dib was staring with wide amber eyes at the alien. As Zim met his gaze, he knew that he shared the same question in mind- What had just happened to him?

...

For the remainder of the day, everything went normal. Zim found himself being asked questions all day long, however, and it proved to be both annoying and frightening. Annoying because he never got a moment of peace. And frightening... because he didn't have an answer.

He was just glad to be back home. Surrounded by the flashing computer screens, scrolling through Irken text, without his wig and contacts, listening to the comforting hum of his alien technology, he finally felt relaxed. He no longer had to worry about having some unruley camper dropping a bug down his uniform, or getting shot at with water guns. He finally felt at ease.

'Why on Irk do humans go camping?' he thought. 'They say it's relaxing and helps you unwind, but that was one of the most stressful things in my life!'

He shook his head, not bothering to devote his precious time or thought to such a question.

"Are you contacting the Tallest?" his computer asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Not yet. I just need a break. I've had a weird day. I'll call them later."

"Fine, just remember to do so. It's been months since your last call and-" The voice of Zim's computer stopped, causing Zim's antennae to twitch. "What is it?" he asked. For a moment, there was silence, and then, "What's on your neck?"

"What?" the alien asked, confused by the question. "Your neck. It looks like there's a bite mark on your neck." He frowned and leaned forward, looking at his reflection in his computer screen. And he saw it. A tiny, red mark. A little scab. It was so small that he didn't notice it at first. He ran his fingers over it, his mouth hanging open slightly He narrowed his magenta eyes before gasping.

"I was bitten by one of those filthy but-creatures while at camp!" he cried, anger flashing across his face, his antennae lowered in a show of hostility. "I knew those stupid, pig-smelly's at camp would cause harm to the mighty Zim, and look what happened! I probably have some filthy Earth disease now. Just perfect. That's probably why I felt weird earlier."

The computer processed the alien's words before commenting. "That doesn't look like a bug bite, Zim."

"Well than what kind of bite is it?" the Irken asked heatedly.

"I don't know, but it doesn't-"

Zim cut his computer off. "Well then don't contradict me!" he sighed and rubbed his temples, letting out a groan of frustration. "I've had enough of today." he mumbled under his breath. He straightened back up to his full height. "Computer, attatch recharging wires to my PAK, I'm tired and I could really use it right about now." Two thick wires lowered from the ceiling. He opened the three pink ovals on his PAK, allowing access. The wires connected to it with a 'click' and he sighed. Finally, he could rest.

"I'm not trying to be rude or anything," the computer started, "but don't you think you should be more concerned about this bite mark?"

"If you're so worried then fine, be my guest. Do research on it. But I'm going to recharge for the first time in months. So either leave me alone or do it yourself!"

The computer was silent before, with a sigh of defeat, activated the recharging process, putting Zim into sleep mode.

...

Hours later, Zim awoke bathed in sweat, silvery cold-moonlight washing over him from the space between his roof and his telescope. He detatched himself from the wires and fell to the floor softly and as agile as a cat, feeling shaky, his skin tingling.

'What time is it?'

He tapped his computer screen, the sudden brightness almost blinding him. In the corner, the time showed.

'One forty-five?'

Mopping his forehead with the back of his gloved hand, he walked over to the elevator that would take him into the house.

'I'm wide awake. And I need to do something about this thirst.' he thought. No. It was more that thirst. His squeedily spooch growled.

Hungry...

_Starving._

'I feel empty, completely empty. I have such a powerful craving.'

'Craving... for what?'

As he reached the main floor of his house, walking into the living room, he stepped into a rectangle of moonlight that shown through a window. He crept to the front door and opened it, not making a sound as he did so. He stepped out into the clear, cool night.

Crickets chirped loudly- pounding against his antennae- as if the volume had been turned all the way up. All of his senses were alive and alert now,

Heart pounding, Zim followed his hunger- around the side of the house, past the lawn knomes, past a tall clump of weeds and a rubber piggy, under the pipes that went from his base to the neighboring houses.

Such a strange, powerful craving. His mouth watering now. The back of his neck prickly and cold. He began to jog, feeling the dew-wet grass slap against his ankles, sending a shockwave up his spine and through his PAK. He stopped when he saw a squirrel hunched at the side of the fence.

Its ears perked up. It stiffened, then froze in place. Zim dropped to his hands and knees in the grass, antennae flattening against his head. He swallowed hard. He tried to force his hunger down. But his whole body ached with it.

Slowly, slowly, he began crawling over the grass.

'I'm hunting... like some filthy Earth animal. why? I'm not an animal, I'm an Irken.'

Not an animal.

Not an animal.

He pounced.

The squirrel let out a startled squeak as he grabbed it around its middle. As he tightened his hands around it, he could feel its heart thudding, feel its warmth through his gloves, feel its chest heaving up and down.

'Not an animal.'

'Not animal.'

'I'm so hungry.'

He stretched the squirrel out, baring the pink skin of its belly. He lowred his head and sank his light pink, rounded teeth into the soft, warm flesh.

The squirrel jerked then went limp.

Zim buried his face in the warm body and fed... fed so hungrily on the warm blood... satisfied the craving, the new craving, his frightening new hunger.

He heard a rustling in the trees.

Was someone there?

He didn't care. He had to drink. He couldn't stop. Finally the squirrel corpse lay like a crumpled bag in his hands. He heaved it into the hedges. He felt thick, warm blood rolling down his cheeks, his chin. Still on all fours, he stared up at the night sky, up at the moon, panting hard. The sweet metallic taste on his tongue, on his lips.

Like an animal.

Like a wild animal.

Suddenly, realization struck. It hit him in the face like a freight train and a hoarse groan escaped from his lips. He buried his face in his hands, falling over on his side, not caring that the dew drops on the grass scorched his skin.

"What has haappened to me?"

**It was definately strange to write towards the end. I hope I didn't disturb you all too much, because I'd hate to lose a reviewer over something so silly. This is the last chappy we see Athena in for a while, so no worries about that. Again, hope it's not too disturbing. REVIEW!**

**Next chapter- Caught Red Handed**


	5. Caught Red Handed

**Well hopefully all of you could stomach the last chappy because something similar happens again in this one. It won't be as gorey, but still a bit creepy if you're the squeemish type. As I previously stated, that will be the last chappy with Athena in it for a while. It seems everytime I post another chappy I get a new reviewer, and I'm excited about that. Hopefully I am able to hold onto all of you. And yes, The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim, be afraid. Be very afraid. I'M STILL MAD AT YOU!**

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING OF INVADER ZIM, JHONEN VASQUEZ DOES! I only own Athena.**

**Chapter 5- Caught Red Handed**

After about an hour of lying in the grass, Zim finally decided to actually go back inside. He stumbled through the front door, having to hold onto the doorframe to keep himself upright. But he'd only made it three feet into his house before an intense feeling of nausea overcame him and he collapsed to the floor, clutching his middle. He ordered GIR, who happend to be sitting on the couch, to bring him a bucket immediately. The robot obeyed and did as his master had instructed.

Zim's squeedily spooch lurched as he buried his face in the bucket. He spent the next hour or so vomiting, too horrified and sickened by what he'd done. When he had finally finished, his sides ached terribly and he had to use his PAK legs to lift himself onto the couch. He layed his head against the arm rest, staring blankly at the TV. He wasn't really watching it, just sort of stared ahead.

"Why you so sick, master?" GIR asked curiously as he sat next to him. The alien shook his head. The robotic minion turned and watched the TV, which was turned to the news.

Images of the poor, dead squirrel flashed through Zim's mind. He remembered grabbing it, pulling it near taunt, the pitiful squeak- its last squeak- as he lowered his open mouth to its belly. And... and...

"Ohhh," he moaned, feeling another wave of nausea wash over him. But, as he reached for the bucket again, the feeling passed. He swallowed hard, forcing himself to push the images from his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed thickly.

'A one time thing,' he told himself. 'I don't know what came over me, but I won't let it happen again.' He told himself this over and over again, in a feeble attemt to convince himself. 'It won't happen again. It won't happen again.'

He was so desperate to believe it that he did.

...

Zim stared straight ahead as Ms. Bitters teached, not hearing a word she said. Some of the students had teased him about the screaming from yesterday, but he ignored them. He had other things to worry about then their insults. He hadn't even realized he'd been called on until the teacher had slammed her ruler onto his desk.

"Zim!" she screeched, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Sir!" he responded.

"Now that I have your attention, perhaps _now_ you can tell me what caused the mass pile up of 1986."

"Uh...," his mind went blank. He'd been so busy thinking about last night...

"Um... a puppy?"

"WRONG!" Ms. Bitters screamed, causing him to jump. "It was a wad of gum. There's a big difference between a puppy and a wad of gum, Zim." Ms. Bitters sank back into the shadows, narrowing her eyes at the alien. "Maybe if you'd stop daydreaming and actually payed attention in class, then you wouldn't get the answers wrong like an imbecile."

The class erupted into a fit of uncontrollable giggles, making Zim's face heat up, from both embarrassment and anger. He noticed one distinct laugh missing and turned his head to look at Dib. He was surprised by the look on the human child's face.

A mixture of horror and terror.

Fear.

Before he could think about why he looked so scared, the bell rang, dismissing for lunch and recess.

...

"Ow! Why does the sun hurt my superior eyes? Have the humans booby trapped it again?"

Zim, who had skipped lunch altogether, now sat outside on a low stone wall. He didn't feel the least bit hungry. Not after last night...

But the sun seemed unusually bright and burned his eyes, to the point he had to hide in the shadows. As he shielded his eyes, he could hear the soft pitter-patter of a chimpmunk scampering through the dead leaves. The steady drip-drop of water from the Skool's gutter, collecting in a puddle on the basketball court. The rustle of leaves a squirrel made as it raced along the highest tree branches. The tedious crawling of a catterpillar as it made its way up the stem of a flower and the lazy chewing sounds it made as it devoured the leaves.

He could hear _everything_.

He'd never had hearing this good, even with his sensitive antennae. His senses, so alive. So alert. It was almost too much. And he could hear the creatures heartbeats. A steady drumbeat, a low rhythm. He could hear the blood pumping through their veins. The rush of blood moving through the erratically pounding hearts.

Delicious blood...

"NO!" Zim yelled, shaking his head. 'It won't happen again. I need to stop thinking about it.' But he suddenly felt so hungry. The same terrifying hunger from the night before. He ignored it at first, clenching his teeth and tightening his grip on the ledge. But the knawing hunger wouldn't subside and it soon became a roar in his sound receptors. He closed his eyes tightly. No use.

He couldn't fight it.

Panting hard, he hopped off the short stone wall, landind on all fours.

So hungry, his senses so alive.

"Need to feed, I need to feed."

Zim's eyes locked on a rabbit not too far from him in the woods. He quietly crawled forward, his eyes unblinking, his gaze never straying from the creature. The poor animal was paralized, staring back at him with tiny, fear filled eyes. Before the creature could make an attempt to escape, Zim leaped forward and grabbed it.

Its heart beat quickened, he could hear it. The sound of blood rushing through veins became deaffening. He raised it to his mouth-

-_ and someone elses' hands grabbed it._

_Someone elses' hands pulled it away from him._

"NO!" Zim gasped, staring at the creature as it jumped away to safety. The person who had taken it away from him now stood in front of him. "Zim, stop."

But he didn't stop. He couldn't stop.

Zim dashed past the human, who let out a startled yell and fell backwards. He grabbed the rabbit's legs and pulled it back. He lifted it off the round and sank his teeth into its soft flesh. It twitched and then went still.

He made lapping sounds as he drank- as he fed- until there was nothing left. He dropped the animal carcass, its sunken eyes frozen in terror. A wind blew through the trees, cooling his heated skin. He turned around, still on the ground, to see who had tried to take his meal from him.

Who had caught him red handed? Blood red handed.

Zim's question was answered when the person lifted their 'big' head to meet his gaze.

Dib had never looked more afraid.

**So, yeah, Dib now knows there's **_**something**_** wrong with Zim, and that is explained in the next chappy. TWO POSTED IN ONE DAY! WOOT!**

**Next chapter- "Let me help you."**


	6. Let me Help You

**Sorry this chappy took so long to post, but other things have been going on lately. Hopefully this chappy is good enough to stop reviewers from PMing me that I need to update. And, I don't care if Mia9lives says neophyte means plant, from what I've learned, it means half vampire! So NYA! It is also in this chappy that Hunger becomes capitalized, since it is now defined as something important. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does. Darn.**

**Chapter 6- Let me Help you**

For the longest time, neither could say anything. Dib was too horrified and shocked, Zim too surprised and stunned. The Hunger still fogged his mind, but it slowly began to fade. He almost didn't hear Dib when at last he spoke.

"Turn your head."

"What?"

After what Dib had just witnessed, all he cared about was seeing his neck?

"No." Zim said defiantly as he stood. Dib struggled to his feet, his legs still shaking. "I need one more thing to confirm my guess."

"Zim doesn't have to show you anything!" Zim hissed. He was aware that the blood had dried and was caked all over his face and the front of his uniform. "Zim doesn't have to show you anything." he repeated. "I'm fine, now just-"

_"You call drinking the blood of a rabbit and a squirrel fine?"_

Zim flinched at the pitch of the human's voice when he screamed. Sighing in defeat, he turned his head and pulled down the pink collar, revealing the bite mark, which he knew was what Dib was talking about. Then something occurred to him.

"Wait a second." he turned his head back around and glared at Dib. "How did you know I attacked a squirrel?"

The human shook his head. "That's not important." he answered.

"You were spying on me, weren't you?" Zim accused.

"Only because you've been gone all summer and I wanted to make sure you weren't planning anything." the child shot back. "Plus, even if I had wanted to sleep, I couldn't because all I could hear was your scream!"

Zim glared at the human child. "It's not my fault I screamed like that. I couldn't help it. Though, your comfort doesn't concern me. I don't really care."

The young paranormal investigator scowled at the smug Irken. "You know, you should be a little nicer to me."

Zim scoffed at the human. "And why is that, Dib-stink? Why on Irk would I be even courteous to you?"

"Because you need my help."

The alien couldn't help but laugh. "I need _your_ help! Ha! That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard! Invaders need no help!" He hadn't walked three feet before Dib called to him.

"First off, you'll look suspicious going back inside covered in blood."

He stopped and looked down at himself. His clothes were stained with dried blood, as well as his face. He licked his lips, the sharp yet sweet taste causing a shiver to run up his spine. He felt cold all over and was barely conscious that Dib had started talking again.

"And second, do you even know what you are?"

"Of course, stupid worm-baby! I am a superior life form from the planet Irk!"

The human sighed. "I mean do you know what you've become?"

"What do you mean 'What I've become'?" Zim asked suspiciously.

"The bite mark, drinking blood. You keep shielding your eyes like the sun's hurting you. You're one of two things. You're either a neophyte or a vampire."

"Speak English, Dib-thing. I don't know about your para-whatever studies."

"It's para_normal_, and I'll explain it to you nice and slow." Dib said, causing Zim's eye to twitch in irritation. "A vampire is a creature that usually goes out at night to find victims and bite them- usually in the neck- and drink their blood using fangs. A strong vampire can go out in the sunlight without hurting their eyes. They can shape shift into any animal, contrary to popular belief that says they can only turn into a bat. They are immortal and can only be killed with a stake through the heart-"

"A stake through the heart will kill anything." Zim interrupted.

"Yes, but that's the _only_ way to kill a vampire. It also keeps them from rising again. Your memory is fuzzy, right?"

"Yes." the Irken said cautiously.

"That's because vampires also fog the minds of their victims so they won't remember anything or fight back. When you attacked the rabbit and the squirrel-"

"Stalker."

"I am not! As I was saying, when you attacked those animals, you didn't have fangs. They automatically come out when vampires about to attack, so that must mean you're a neophyte."

"And what is a neophyte?" Zim asked. He didn't really want to know, but he knew he had to know.

"A neophyte," Dib began, "is a 'half vampire', I guess you can call it. They're not as powerful as a vampire, and they don't have fangs. They are also only able to transform into a bat. I guess that's why bats are the most popular among the animals vampires turn into. A neophyte is created by a vampire. A vampire _has_ to have someone under the full moon. Any other phase of the moon won't allow them to change. The vampire bites the person and drinks their blood- not all of it- but the person doesn't bite them back, leaving them not human nor vampire, but something in between. To turn into a vampire, the person would have to bite them back. Neophytes usually have a harder time controlling their Hunger than a vampire. They have until the next full moon to be changed into a complete vampire. After that, if you haven't been turned into a vampire, you're doomed to be a neophyte forever, never able to satisfy your Hunger, unable to die. The sunlight will burn you. You'll be a monster."

A silence fell between the two. Zim let this new information sink in. To roam the world at night, feeding on the blood of the innocent, never satisfying your thirst, the Hunger.

"This," Dib said, gesturing to the bite mark on Zim's neck, "wasn't an accident. Someone- a vampire- bit you with the intention of turning you into a vampire. It was on purpose. But something happened and the transformation wasn't complete."

The Invader looked down, unsure of what to do or say, and when he finally found his voice, he asked, "Is there a cure?"

"Not a known one, no."

Zim, instead of feeling sad or upset (emotions impossible for an Irken to feel) felt angry. Some filthy, inferior _Earth_ creature had attempted to change him, the amazing and ALMIGHTY Invader Zim, into a less superior race than an Irken? How dare they! No one had the right, _especially _a human! Well, a kind-of-human-but-not-really-a-human... thing...

"Let me help you."

"Excuse me?" Zim wasn't sure he'd heard the Dib-thing right.

"Let me help you." he repeated.

"HA! Is this some kind of joke? You honestly think _I _need help from _you_! Pathetic human! And my nemesis, no less! You make me laugh at your puny efforts at confusing me, Dib-worm. Here I go. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm serious, Let me help you." Dib said. Zim's smug smile slowly faded, scrutinizing the young human.

"Why the Irk would _you_ want to help _me_? You hate me."

"True, "Dib said. "But being cursed to be a neophyte for all eternity, never able to see the light of day again, forced to try and satisfy a Hunger you can never curb, unable to die, eternal suffering... It's a fate I wouldn't wish upon even my greatest enemy."

And that's exactly what Zim was to Dib- his greatest enemy.

The alien was deep in thought about what Dib had said. An Invader needs no help, especially if they were offered it by a lesser race. But Dib was also the only person he knew with vast knowledge- _any_ knowledge, actually- on these vampires and neophytes. He knew he needed all the information he could get if he wanted to find a cure for his 'condition' before the next full moon. But he was stubborn by nature, and would try a thousand excuses so as not to have to accept the help of a pitiful _human_.

As if he'd read his mind, Dib added, "You need my help."

"Zim needs nothing, filthy dirt-child! Especially from _you_!" He paused. "However, I am in need of the knowledge you have on these 'neophytes'. You may have the honor of aiding the mighty Zim."

"But remember this." he added in a harsh tone as he narrowed his eyes at Dib, "If you try anything, _anything_, anything at all, you will pay."

"What, you'll drink my blood?" the human child asked in a mocking tone. His smug smile slipped from his face when he saw Zim give him a zipper-line smile, which instilled fear in him do to the fact his pink, rounded teeth glistened with blood.

"Be careful what you wish for, Dib, it just might happen."

The young, scythe haired boy swallowed thickly, but then pointed upwards and asked, "What's that?"

Zim glanced up, resulting in him screeching in pain as he fell to the ground, covering his face as he yelled, "MY EYES! MY SUPERIOR EYES! YOU HORRIBLE HUMAN!"

Dib laughed as he left the alien writhing amongst the trees.

**This chappy took way longer to post than it should have and I'm sorry for that. I tried to make Zim more in character, for I was told by a reviewer that his speech pattern wasn't in character, and I hate making Invader Zim characters OOC. Next chappy will have a lot of humor and a very important development, so please, don't give up on me just yet.**

**Next chappy- News Spreads Fast**


	7. News Spreads Fast

**Hi everyone, not much to say. Sorry for making Dib OOC, the idea of him agreeing to help Zim because he realizes how much torture that would be is apparently something that he wouldn't do. My apologies. I have put that he would help Zim also to benefit from him being a vampire by tricking him and studying him more, so don't worry. I have noticed a deterioration with this story, and that bothers me. It's getting worse and worse, and soon it will be garbage. But until then, at least try to enjoy it. This chappy is kind of a comical release. Pleasant somethings, people.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Invader Zim, Jhonen Vasquez does. I barely own anything. Except Athena, and she creeps me out.**

**Chapter 7**

**News Spreads Fast**

"Have you found anything yet?" Zim asked impatiently.

They were at Dib's house, something that Zim was not at _all_ happy about. He'd feel much more comfortable back at his base. That way if the Dib-monkey tried anything, he could use any assortment of weapons to put him back in his place. Or destroy him. He liked destroying things. But he wasn't back at his base. He was in the home of his enemy. Still, Zim tried to make the best of it by studying his surroundings, in case he ever found himself captured and in need of a quick escape. Not that the Dib-human would ever succeed in doing such a thing.

"Will you stop asking me that every 5 seconds? I swear, you're the most impatient person I've ever met! And you're not even a person!" Dib snapped, looking up from the laptop he was balancing precariously in his lap to glare at the Irken.

"Well you're taking too long! It's because of your _inferior_ human technology. If we were at _my_ base, I'm positive I could have found a cure by now!"

"We made a deal. I help you, and we research at my house. I don't trust you around your weapons."

"Filthy human!" Zim yelled. "It is a privileged to help the mighty Zim! You should count yourself lucky that I even considered it!"

"DIB!" Gaz yelled from her room, which was right above the living room, "you and you're stupid alien friend had better shut up."

"He's not my friend!" both boys yelled simultaneously. Zim glared up at the ceiling. "Demon dirt-child, you speak putrid lies!"

"Be quiet before I come down there and shut you up myself!" came Gaz's reply.

"Zim, just be quiet. Trust me, you don't want to make her angry." Dib said.

"Pfft, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you. Although, I can throw you a long, long ways." Zim mused. "And besides, I'm not afraid of a female pig-smelly!"

Gaz, who had walked down just then, shook her Poop Cola and aimed it at the alien as she opened it.

"IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"

Dib snickered as the Irken fell to the floor screaming. "Nice one, Ga- AHHHHHHH!" His sentence ended in a scream as Gaz shot him with her soda as well, knocking him off the arm of the couch where he'd been perched. Satisfied, the child of Satan went back to her room.

"Gaz! You almost got my laptop wet! It would have been ruined!" Dib yelled as he sat back up.

"Ask me if I care." came her reply, followed by the sound of Gaz slamming her bedroom door.

Zim, who was still sizzling, sat up and glared at the direction she'd taken. "You shall be the first to perish when I take over this world!" He sighed and grabbed hold of the table to pull himself up. By accident, he'd also grabbed the remote and had managed to change the channel.

"Hey! Mysterious Mysteries was on!" Dib yelled angrily.

"Well too bad, I hate that show. And besides, you weren't watching it."

"I was listening to it! Change it back!"

"No." the alien said in defiance. The young paranormal investigator snatched away the remote before Zim had a chance to pull away. "Hey! Don't you _dare_ snatch from the mighty Zim!" he cried as he lunged at the human.

"My house, my remote." Dib yelled, holding it just out of the short Irken's reach. "HA! Who's the superior species no-" The rest of the word was caught in his throat when he felt the alien's fist connect with his stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Zim grabbed the remote away and held it above his head like a trophy, smiling smugly.

"Victory for Zi-" He was cut off as Dib tackled him and wrestled for the remote.

"Let go!"

"Never!"

Both were on their feet now, each pulling at the remote as hard as they could until _'snap'!_

Both were sent flying backwards, Zim colliding with the table and tripping as Dib fell back onto the couch.

"Now look what you did!" Dib yelled, holding up his half of the remote. Zim sneered at the human. "It's not my fault, _you're_ the one who tried to take it back."

"One, it's _my_ remote! And two, it _is_ your fault! You were strong before the bite, I know Irkens naturally are. But now you're about 10 times stronger. You have to control it."

Before the alien could comment, a red-eyed silhouette appeared on Dib's laptop.

"Agent Mothman, are you there?"

"Agent Dark Bootie? You _never_ contact me. I always have to contact you." Dib said, picking up the laptop and placing it in his lap as he sat back down on the couch. "What is it?"

"Turn whatever you're watching to Channel 3 News immediately."

"I _would_, but a certain short tempered alien broke the remote!" He glared at Zim who was examining his half of the device. He looked up at the mention of him and glared.

"That was a crack about my height, wasn't it?"

"Can't you just get up and change the channel manually?" Dark Bootie asked, annoyed.

"Zim can do that since he's the one who broke it."

"Zim did nothing! It's you and your big head's fault!"

"MY. HEAD. IS. NOT. BIG!"

Just when the alien looked ready to attack the human child, and vice versa, a red beam of light shot from the web cam on Dib's laptop adn into the screen of the TV. The numbers in the top right hand corner began to decrease, showing that the channel was being changed, up until it read Channel 3.

"How are you able to do that?" Dib asked, eyes slightly wider than usual.

"There are tools of our trade that you still aren't aware of. You will learn them in due time, but first we have a bit of a situation." Before either Dib or Zim could ask what that situation was, something on the TV caught their attention.

"- two victims, both killed in the same gruesome manner. Each were found in a secluded area with puncture wounds in the throat, where the attacker managed to drain them of all their blood. The victims still had all their belongings, so police still don't have a motive. There are still no suspects."

Both boys could only stare at the screen, trying to digest what they'd just heard. The police didn't have a suspect. But they knew who was to blame.

"A vampire." Dib whispered. "Here? In town!"

"It would appear so." Agent Dark Bootie said. "We've been keeping a bit of important information from you, Mothman. There are several vampires here in town. We made a deal with them that if they were able to control their Hunger and only feed on animals, we'd, in return, allow them to live here in peace. But it seems that they've forgotten the rules of our arrangement."

"So what are you going to do?" Dib asked, both hurt from not being told this before and also excited he was being told now.

"We have no choice. I'm going to gather the Hunters."

A thick silence hung in the air. Zim's new acute hearing picked up the sound of Dib's heartbeat. It's rhythm was that of someone who was surprised. "Who's the 'Hunters'?" he asked. "Zim demands you tell him or risk facing my wrath!"

Agent Dark Bootie didn't so much as cast the alien a glance. "There's no other option, Mothman. This has to be done."

"But you can't just go out killing all the vampires! I don't have a soft spot for them or anything, and I'm not objecting, but what if you kill innocent ones in the process?"

"None of them are innocent, Mothman. All of them are monsters, and if we have to kill them all in order to ensure the safety of mankind then so be it. You joined us with the vow that you would do everything in your power to defend mankind and prove the paranormal. You are expected to follow that vow all your life, and you _will. _We've already made the decision and are moving forward with it in a few days. End of discussion. Dark Bootie out."

The silhouette of the Swollen Eyeball founder vanished from Dib's laptop, leaving him and the alien alone with their thoughts.

"What are these Hunters? Tell your future slave master, Dib-stink!" Zim commanded. Dib didn't say anything and the Irken's temper flared. "Tell me or-"

"A group of elite vampire killers within the Swollen Eyeball." Dib answered. Zim stopped and blinked. "Well then I have nothing to worry about." he said in that arrogant tone of voice he always used.

"Nothing to worry about? Zim, just because you're not a whole vampire doesn't mean you're safe! They'll find you and-"

"I've heard enough noise come from your speaking tube, human. If these 'elite vampire hunters' are anything like you, I think I'll manage."

The human boy glared at the smug Irken. "Fine! Get a stake shoved through your heart. It would make my life a whole lot easier."

Zim scowled at him. "Human, you dare speak to Zim in such a way!"

"Yes I dare!" Dib yelled. "Because if the Hunters find out I've been helping you, they'll kill me too!"

**Not too proud of this chappy, but it has a very important new development, and was sort of a stress release. That is until Dark Bootie comes along and we find out Dib could possibly die. NOOOOOO! My Dibbeh! Yes, I'm a Dib fan girl. And I'm proud of it, God dang it! Next chappy title doesn't mean what you think. ;)**

**Next chappy- "I didn't mean it"**


End file.
